Syndrome: Monochromism
by Honda Natsuka
Summary: Edward is the 15th Noah, the Noah of... And on his first night of being in the Noah family, he brings home a boy with white hair. Title change from 'Noah Ed and Allen' to 'Syndrome: Monochromism'.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ...**

**Well, I once read a FMAxDGM fanfiction, with Ed and Al as Noahs. And... I love noah Ed and Allen. Sooo... This was born.**

**Takes place... when Allen was a little Babby. Ed is a bit OOC, but that's on purpose~ Allen will be a bit OOC too~**

* * *

><p>"Now family~ As you all know, we have a new family member~ So, welcome him with open arms~" The Millenium Earl grinned. The Noah looked up at him expectedly. The only thing they know about this noah is that he was the 15th noah. When they heard the Earl say that, they all tensed, thinking of the 14th, but the Earl calmed them by saying that his memories wouldn't allow him to betray the family, leaving them all to wonder.<p>

"Come on in, Ed~" The Earl motioned someone into the room. The first thing they noticed about the noah was that he was short. There was no getting around it. The second thing they noticed was his golden hair. The third thing they noticed was that even though he was in his 'white' side, as Tyki would call it, he still had golden eyes.

The new noah, whom the Earl called Ed, looked the rest of the family over before deciding to speak. "What a weird bunch you guys make."

They all stared in shock at him. They had assumed that he was going to politely introduce himself them proceed to sit down. But, this was Ed we're talking about. He never does anything politely, unless he's ill with the plague of course.

The Earl decided to introduce the rude boy since the boy wouldn't do it for himself (Uptight bastard). "Everybody, this lad's name is Edward Elric. He is the Pride of the Noah." The noah's then understood what he ment by his memories, and his rudeness. "Ed, would you mind if they ask you a couple of questions?" he turned to the rude, and now bored, blond.

"I don't mind," Ed answered before adding thoughtfully, "... Much."

Rhode jumped up to ask the first question. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?" she looked at Ed expectedly, sparkles in her eyes.

"Yes. I have a younger brother named Alphonse," Ed answered shortly, with a note of finality. He looked at the person next to Rhode, whom's name is Tyki.

"What was your last occupation?" He sighed, after much prodding from his niece.

"Military for five or six years, then I was a doctor for a year or two (1)," Edward answered swiftly, looking at the next two, Jasdero and Devit. The two looked at each other with a mysterious look in their eyes.

"Why are you so short, shrimp?" Devit grinned mischiviously. They all noticed a change in Ed's posture. His eyes grew hard and his body tensed.

"What did you just call me?" he asked, eyes narrowing and teeth clenched. Devit cockly looked at the angry Noah.

"I called you 'shrimp.' What are you going to do about it?" he taunted. Less than a second later, he found that a pitch black shadow-spike was at his neck. The other Noahs looked at the scene with interest. Black shadows with large eyes and mouthes wrapped around the surprised Noah (2).

"I'll advise you to never call me that again if you want to live," Ed said cooly, and to prove his statement, he pressed the shadow into his neck ever so slightly, causing a thin line of blood to flow out. After a silent minute, Ed sent the shadows away. Devit glared at the tiny, smug blond before turning away.

Ed looked at the person next to the two, which was skinn. Said Noah took the sucker out of his mouth to ask his question.

"Do you like sweets?" he grunted. Edward looked at him with slight amusement.

"In moderation," he answered, which was good enough for the big Noah, whom returned back to his candy.

"Can we see you're Noah form?" Lulu bell asked suspiciously, still not sure that he was a Noah. She knew that the Earl would, of course, be right, but she had to be cautious first. Edward thought it over before shrugging. Ed's skin turned into the ashy gray that all Noahs have, and the several stigmatas appeared on his forehead. Lulu Bell nodded her head with satisfaction.

"Oh no~ I forgot that you guys have to introduce yourselves to Pride-pon (3)~" The Earl slipped in the suffix to the blond's name. Ed rolled his eyes before looking to Rhode.

"Rhode Kamelot, Noah of Dreams," she curtsed.

"Tyki Mikk, Noah of Pleasure," Tyki smoothly introduced himself.

"Sheryl Kamelot, Noah of Desire. Dare touch my daughter, and I will kill you," Sheryl glared at him.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything suspicious with your daughter," Edward answered in fake kindness. Immediately, Sheryl brightened up.

"Skinn Bolic, Noah of Wrath," Skinn grunted. Ed looked at him, a bit surprised, then smirked.

"Mister Skinn Bolic, I believe we are going to be great friends," he gave him the thumbs up and the weird smirk.

"Jasdero and Devit, and together, we make Jasdevi! We are the Noah of Bonds," the two said in unison. Of course, Jasdero said it more enthusiatic than Devit, who was still angry for his beautiful throat wound.

"Lulu Bell, Noah of Lust," Lulu curtly introduced herself. Ed proceeded to walk around the table without a word and held out his hand to the black headed Noah, whom shooking it a bit skeptically.

"I have a feeling about you and Mr. Skinn," Ed thought out loud when they stopped shaking hands, causing the Noah's to look at him skeptically.

"And I am the Millenium Earl~ Now, let dinner begin~" The Earl grinned as the Akuma walked in with plates filled with food.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Ed's POV-<strong>_

They all left me to my own devices after dinner. _They are an odd bunch,_ I mused, but that's what makes people interesting. I thought back to when I was becoming a noah.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-flash back-<em>**

_"Brother, you have to get to a doctor!" Al worried. I rolled my eyes._

_"Al, I am a doctor," I sighed. Mysteriously, my forehead had started to bleed by itself one night. The phone rang and Al excused himself. Why does he insist on doing that? This is his home too... Caught in my thoughts, I didn't notice Al come back into the room._

_"Mr. Mustang called brother. He wants you at his office right now," Al dutifully told me. Why is he so loyal to me? After everything I've done to him..._

_"Doesn't he know I'm not in the miltary anymore?" I hissed, deciding to forget about my weird brother and his weirdness._

_"He said he has to give you something," he shooed me out of the house._

* * *

><p><em>"Shrimp, nice for you to finally make it," Colonel Bastard smirked. Gate, I wish I can whipe that smirk off his gatedamn face!<em>

_"What do you want Bastard," I sighed tensely, already tired of his ugly face._

_"Hmm? Is that a new fasion statement you have there, shrimp?" Is he ignoring me! I leant over his desk and hissed into his face._

_"Colonel Bastard. I am currently very busy with doctor stuff. Hurry up and stop avoiding the subject." I seethed. He isn't even paying attention! His eyes are trained on my forehead!_

_"Why is the gauze red? Is your forehead bleeding?" he asked, reaching up to unwrap the gauze. I backed away as fast as I could, but he had managed to loosen it, and it slowly unwrapped itself off my head, reveiling the bleeding stigmatas. He stared in shock at me._

_"Ed. What did you do to your forehead?" he broke the heavy silence. Instead of answering, I slapped my hand on my forehead and ran out of the room. "ED!" he yelled after me, but I ignored him._

* * *

><p><em>"Damn Colonel Bastard..." I murmured as I dragged my feet towards home. Suddenly, a big, circular man with the weirdest ass face I've ever seen appeared before me.<em>

_"Tell me, are you Edward Elric~?" He asked me. I studied him for a minute. For some reason, I can't help but trust the creepy man._

_"Yes, I am," I answered. His grin seemed to widen._

_"And has your forehead started bleeding by any chance~?" he took off the new gauze that I had wrapped over my forehead and found that, indeed, my forehead has been bleeding. "Edward-"_

_"It's Ed," I interrupted his sentence._

_"Ed, you are the Pride of the Noah~"_

**_-End Flash back-_**

* * *

><p>Why does it have to be me? I wonder how Al is doing... My eyes glazed over as I thought about Mom, Al, and all the friends we made...<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Normal POV, with the Earl, Tyki, and Rhode-<strong>_

"Tyki, what do you think of Ed-chan?" Rhode asked her uncle. Currently, they were doing Rhode's homework. Well, the Earl was. Tyki just put the number thirteen on the answer blanks, causing Rhode to erase his stupid answers after seeing them.

"Well, he seems like a grouch. And, he's short," Tyki said absentmindedly and ran a hand through his hair. (In Ed's room, he twitched violently and sneezed)

Rhode rolled her eyes. "Yes, thank you for pointing out the obvious... You know what we should do?" she gasped as if she just had an epiphany. "We should get him drunk, then dress him up like a girl! And after that, we'll make him do my homework!" Tyki looked at her with a bit of concern. Where does she get these thoughts?

He sighed. For some reason, he felt like he's met him before, but where? He decided to forget about that train of thought and pay attention to Rhode's ramblings.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-back with Ed-<strong>_

Ed sighed and opened the Rhode's bedroom door. The people in the room looked at him with surprise, mostly because he didn't knock.

"What... Are you guys doing?" he asked tensely. The Millenium Earl looked down at the papers in his hands.

"We are doing homework~" he purred. In the background, Ed heard Tyki mumble that it was actually Rhode's homework and that she should do it herself, but payed him no mind.

"May I see the problems?" Ed sighed and place his knuckles against his temple. Rhode obediantly gave him the homework, in hopes that he could do it for her (In a dress). He looked over the page with a look of disgust. "These are too easy. 1) x=2 y=3, 2) x=1.45 y= 8.55, 3) 88 scones, 4) 27 cancer sticks, 5) x=5/6, and 6) 3.14159265-you know what? Just put 3.14." he handed the paper back, and Rhode hastily wrote down what he said.

"Wow Ed! You're a genius!" Rhode gasped out when she finished writing down the answers. Ed shrugged and turned to the Earl.

"May I go out?" he asked the big man. Creepy-ass-man (also known as the Millenium Earl) grinned and gave him his permission. When Ed was out of hearig distance, Tyki turned to the others.

"He's just like a little kid, having to ask for permission even though he's, like, 20," he snickered.

* * *

><p>Ed decided to go out of the closest door to his right. He emerged into a city called London, and the streets were not that crowded, seeing as it was around ten o'clock at night. Suddenly, a little boy with white hair ran into Ed. If the boy wasn't so small, Ed would have assumed that he was an old man.<p>

"I-I'm s-s-sorry mister!" He stammered out as he scrambled off the ground. "I-it w-w-was an ac-accident!" He apologised fearfully, almost as if he thought Ed was going to hit him.

"It's okay kid. What's your name?" Ed asked, as he got off the ground and dusted himself off.

"My n-name is Allen W-Walker, sir."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: To be continued! Dun Dun Dun!**

**(1) He quit the military when he got Al's body back, and he had to do something when he wasn't in the military! So, he decided to do something productive. He was also an architect for a brief moment in time, but let's not get into that.**

**(2) Think Salem Bradley.**

**This'll probably have Poker Pair and RoyEd because I love pedophilic anime characters.**

**This went so fast... Probably because I'm so tired...**

***EDIT* Hopefully, this isn't going to fast now.**

**(3) Pride-pon- Lol because, let's say that the 15th noah's name is Pride, so The Earl calls him Pride-pon. Like Tyki-pon! And for those of you who don't know what -pon is, it's basically 'pet.' So Pride-pet and Tyki-pet. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay~ Reviews, reviews~**

**Panda-chan~ You have raised my self-esteem, so here is the next chapter~ Yes, I love Poker pair and RoyEd.**

**Monochrome, I'll try to refrain from the RoyEd, but I might add some if I get bored... And I don't like Edwin because I think of Ed and Winry as siblings, and I like Alwin sortof... And, when I put Rhode into anything, I... Sort of shiver, because I always image a little cutesy girl when I hear Rhode...**

**Ehhem. Onwards.**

**Edward: You make me sound like a douche. =.="**

**Natsuka: That's because you are a douche. :3**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Previously-<strong>_

_Ed decided to go out and take a walk. He was currenly in a city called London, and the streets were not that crowded. Suddenly, a little boy ran into Ed._

_"I-I'm s-s-sorry mister!" He stammered out as he scrambled off the ground. "I-it w-w-was an ac-accident!" He apologised fearfully._

_"It's okay kid. What's your name?" Ed asked, as he got off the ground and dusted himself off._

_"My n-name is Allen."_

"Well Allen, were is your guardian?" Ed asked the small white headed boy. Allen sniffled and tears popped into his eyes, making the glassy.

"Mana is... Is..." he trailed off, on the verge of tears. Ed's heart melted at the sight of the near crying child, which reminded him of Nina. Of course, he didn't know who or what Mana is/was, but nonetheless, he was going to help the boy. Even if he was awkward at comforting people.

"D-don't cry Bursche (1)!" he panicked. Almost immediately, Allen stopped crying, sort of like they were crocodile tears. Ed was tempted to hit the kid, but Allen was too adorable for him to do something so cruel.

"What's a bursche?" Allen cutely asked the blond teen.

"Bursche is Amestrian for 'lad,'" Edward patiently told the boy and smiled kindly, "say... Would you like to spend the night at my place?"

Allen's eyes widened to an impossible size, before catching himself and nodding vigerously. Ed ruffled his hair playfully before picking up the small boy.

"Now Allen, I want you to close your eyes until I say open, and if I catch you with your eyes open at any time, I will take you back here, you understand?" Ed asked Allen. When he got no answer, he saw that Allen had gone ahead and closed his eyes tightly. Chuckling, Edward started walking in the direction of Rhode's door, occationally glancing at the younger to see if his eyes were open.

After all, The Earl and others would be angry if he had let /a little kid/ see Rhode's door. His pride wouldn't allow being shunned and/or getting punished. No, not at all.

Ed briskly walked through the door, and to his pleasure, saw no other family members around. That would be rather embarassing. Embarassment is not equivalent to pride.

"Okay kid, you can open your eyes now," Ed nudged the boy gently, but found that he was asleep! Ed sighed before carrying Allen to his room. He gently set the boy onto his fluffy bed, and opened his closet and pulled out his -ehem- pink Al pijamas (2).

"Bursche, ich will dich kooperativ sein(3)," Ed murmured to himself as he shimmied Allen's pants off before replacing them with the baggy pink ones, which Ed knew would most likely slip off by day-break. He unbuttoned the dirty coat and dress shirt, with no help from the white head. Ed momentarily froze at his arm-/his arm is innocence!/-before going back to work. Ed hissed and winced when he accidentally contacted the arm and nearly woke him up.

Finished, Ed tucked the boy in and creeped out of the room and headed to where the Earl was. Actually, he didn't know exactly where the Earl was, but he might as well look through all the rooms.

First, he went to the kitchen and only found Skinn and akuma. Skinn was beating up the akuma maids (It would have sounded wrong if I put 'pounded them in'...), causing Ed to roll his eyes and close the door. In the next room, Tyki was playing poker against Jasdero and devit playing poker. They where so into the game, they didn't notice Ed open the door, snicker, then close it.

In the next room, Rhode was dressing up Lulu Bell in a pink and fluffy dress. Ed barely went in before immediately going out. He knew The Millenium Earl wouldn't be in _that_ room unless he was a closet perv (Obviously).

He found the round man in the dining room doing Rhode's homework. Gatebless Rhode.

"Earl," Ed greeted. Before The Earl could greet him back in his pedophilic way, he continued briskly, "I found a little boy on my walk. Can I keep him? I prom- wait. Even if I'm joking, I'm still begging. Begging is a no-no." he cut his joke-begging with a stern look.

The Earl was eyeing Ed with a bit of concern. "What's your point?" he asked the impatient blond.

"Gate, don't you listen? Can I adopt the damn boy?" he bluntly snapped at his elder-by-a-millenium. Earl thought this over before asking a simple, one worded question.

"Why?" he looked at the shorter Noah with a bit of wonder in his eyes. Of course, his eyes were behind glasses so Ed couldn't see them.

"Because he is adorable, he has no parents which means he's an orphan (basically saying that he feels a connection with the boy), he's a Noah, and he also somehow has innocence," Ed listen off the reasons with conviction. The Earl looked at him in shock.

"How do you know he's a Noah? And why haven't you killed him yet for having innocence?" he asked the bored Noah.

"So full of questions. He has this _feeling_ to himself. And once again. He's _cute_, and he's a noah. Why would I kill an _Noah_ and possible advantage?" Ed emphisized a couple of words.

The Earl wulled over the demand in his head for a few minutes, and Ed waited patiently for his answer. Ed could practically and metaphorically see the wheels turning in his head (4). The Earl sighed in defeat.

"... Fine. You may adopt him."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**(1) Google translate is now the official language for Amestris.**  
><strong>Bursche:lad<strong>

**(2) Lookie! I made a referance to BBI!**

**(3) Bursche, ich will dich kooperativ sein:Lad, I want you to be cooperative.**

**I've always wanted to get a mugshot and be smiling. So tired...**

**EDIT!**

**Yes, more slower, I hope?**

**(4) FFFF- I had to ask my dad what the expressionless was! I could get 'see the ... turning in his head.' I didn't know the 'wheel' part! And the sad thing is, I couldn't spell wheel...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Monochrome, your very very very welcome.**

**Red-cisr, TT^TT you make me so happy~**

**Panda-chan, You... Thank you... You know how to make a person happy~...**

**that last chapter was sooooososossoso short D:**

**So, I try to make this long! :D**

* * *

><p>Ed walked to his room rather slowly. Tomorrow, he would sign the adoption papers and all that jazz. He quietly opened his bedroom door and closed it when he got in. He turned to Allen, whom was still sleeping, and nearly smiled at his cuteness. Nearly.<p>

Edward let out a smooth breath and went over to the sleeping chibi, and gently shook his right shoulder. Allen, in response, groaned and turned over, his back to Edward.

"Wake up Allen! We gotta talk about something, then you have to eat and we'll introduce you to the family!" Ed said to the waking british boy. Said boy's eyes snapped open at the word 'food.' Edward chuckled at the boy, figuring the boy loves food, just like himself.

"Now you're awake," Ed smiled at the little petite boy.

Allen blushed with embarassment, "Sorry Mr. Ed. What do you want to talk about?" He looked down at the pijamas he was wearing and blushed harder. Instead of answering instantly, he (Ed) procrastinated by getting Allen some new cloth for dinner. The boy hesitated to take off the baggy top, causing Ed to sigh.

"Allen, I already saw your arm. Just get changed already!" Ed said impatently. Allen gaped at Ed. He had expected the short teen to kick him out of the house the instant he saw the arm, but he had judged him wrong. As the white headed boy changed, Ed decided to get straight to the point.

"Allen. Would you like to be adopted by me?" Ed looked sharply at Allen, causing Allen to pause and shiver a bit. The elder realized this and almost slapped himself in the face. _I forgot,_ he groaned in his head, _that my gaze can freeze and scare a serial killer._ He forced his eyes to soften, and after Allen was reasured that Ed wouldn't snap at him, he answered.

"Um... I always wanted a-a real f-family," Allen said softly and emotionally. Ed took this as a 'yes,' and checked him over.

"After eating dinner, we need to get you bathed and showered," Ed casually said, and Allen blushed. "Follow me! I'll lead the way!(1)" he snickered. Like what the Earl did about half an hour ago, Allen looked at him with a bit of concern. _He better not be mentally ill..._ Allen sweatdropped as he saw Ed skip away.

Ed stopped before a pair of double doors. He turned to Allen and fussed over has appearance. Once deemed good looking enough after about five long minutes, Ed turned to the doors and opened them with his gloved hands.

The first thing Allen saw was two teen thingies pointing guns at each other. He cocked an eyebrow and looked up at his soon to be father, and saw that he had an indifferent look, so Allen assumed it was normal.

Next in line was a girl with bluish-black hair. She looked about the age of twelve, and in her left hand a doll and her right, a lollypop. She was smiling brightly, and was wearing a gothic lolita dress(?).

Across the table from her was a big, bulky man, whom was frowning deeply, though Allen had figured that he was always looking like that. Like the girl, he had a lollypop-wait, a sucker. That was basically all Allen observed from the man.

Beside the man was a stern looking blonde woman. The sunglasses she wore covered her eyes from Allen's view. She looked bored. Nothing more, nothing less.

Of course, the Earl sat at the head of the table, with two reserved seats for Allen and Edward.

The last person nearly took Allen's breathe away. He was _beautiful_ to say the least. He was a tall man with wavy, dark hair and a mole under his eye in his mid- to late-twenties. Of course, Allen was about what, ten (?), so his judgement could be rather bad.

"Oh~ Ed, who is that?" The little girl asked curiously. She looked at Allen with a look he, Allen, could not identify. Edward decided not to answer the kid and sat down at the seat directly next to the Earl. Not to be the only person standing, Allen shuffled after him. The girl squealed at Allen adorableness.

"Everybody here~?" The Earl grinned his big grin. Seeing everyone there, The Earl continued, "As you can see, Ed has brought home a boy~ His name is Allen, and Ed is going to adopt him."

The Noahs all looked at Edward in surprise. He ignored them and waited for Allen's food with an indifferent look on his face. They had assumed that Ed would be too prideful to _adopt_ a _street_ boy.

"Now, treat Allen with respect, and be very kind to him~" The Earl purred as the maids waltzed in. Allen's mouth watered at the sight and smell of food. The akuma maids placed all of the platters in front of Allen and bowed to The Millennium Earl and briskly walking out of the room. The Noahs looked at Ed to see why the boy looked like he hasn't eaten in years. And, once again, Ed ignored everybody and began eating some of Allen's gourmet food.

Allen looked to Ed with a look asking of permission to eat. Ed noticed and shot him a look saying that he was allowed to eat. Allen brightened and began eating with gusto, stunning all the noahs with an exception of The Earl and Ed, whom already know that the boy had parasitic innocence.

Finishing all the food on the table, Allen blushed when he noticed everybody eying him. "Sorry..." he mumbled cutely, and the handsome man had to hold the girl back from glomping Allen.

"Okay~ I'm sure we've confused Allen enough by not giving him our names (**A/N:** **They do that a lot...**)~" The Millenium Earl Grinned.

The young girl went first again. "Rhode Kamelot," she smiled at the young boy.

"Tyki Mikk," the handsome man introduced himself, nearly causing Allen to lose his breathe.

"Jasdero and Devit, and together, we make Jasdevi!" The twins said in unison.

"Skinn Bolic," the big man grunted.

"Lulu Bell," sunglasses woman curtly introduced herself. Once the introductions were finished, Ed pushed his chair out and proceeded to walk out of the room.

"W-wait Mr. Ed!" Allen excused himself and jumped out of his seat and ran after him.

* * *

><p>"Okay, put these on," Ed gave Allen some clean pijamas and pushed him into the bathroom. "Shampoo is used for your hair, use conditioner after the shampoo on your hair, and for your body, you can use the bar of soap or the bottle of liquid soap. The towel is to the direct left of the door, and a comb is in the drawer under the sink."<p>

Allen's head was spinning by the end of Ed's speech thingy. He absentmindedly stripped before stepping into the shower, and started to rub off the dirt and grime off, and then started apply the shampoo, conditioner, and soap. Finishing, he turned the shower off, and pulled the fluffy towel off the rack. He had never felt so clean in his life before.

Allen sighed contently as he dried himself off and pulled on the silk pants, shirt, and trousers. Opening a drawer, he found a haircomb and tried to comb his hair as straight as possible. Once he finished up, he presented himself to his fath- to Edward.

"Good, good. But, you'll need a haircut. Wait right here," Ed pointed at a plush chair and went into the bathroom and came back with the comb Allen had used earlier, a towel, and a pair of scissors.

Ed snipped and cut at the white-haired boy's and combed to get rid of the knots. soon a considerate pile of hair had gathered, and Ed threw them away.

"Done. Perfect!" Ed smiled and picked up the sleepy boy whom was nodding off and set him down on the bed. Soon, Ed was changed into pijamas too and had climbed into the bed next to Allen. "Good night, Allen." he laid a chaste kiss on his soon to be son's head.

* * *

><p><strong>-The next day-<strong>

Ed and Allen both got up around six AM and changed into suitable cloth for meeting with the akuma social welfare person (**A/N: I don't know much about adoption... TT^TT**). Ed had filled his name out on the line after reading the fine print, and soon, Allen was his son.

"So son, do you want some ice cream?" Ed asked as the walked out of the where-ever-you-go-to-adopt-a-child place (adoption center?). He was trying to be a better father than_ That Bastard_. Not to be confused with Colonel Bastard.

"Yes please!" Allen's eyes sparkled at the thought of the sweet, cold dairy product. Ed walked up to the nearby ice cream vendor and ordered two ice creams, chocolate for Allen, and vanilla for himself. What? You thought Ed hated dairy produces in general? You are so naive.

"D-dad?" Allen tried the name out. "No... It doesn't fit. Can I call you Ed?" he looked up at his adoptive dad.

"Your right. It doesn't fit calling you 'son,'" Ed mused. "Sure, you may call me Ed. I'll call you Allen."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Notice that this story has no plot. :)**

**(1) Oh, honeydew. You are the funniest dwarf ever... Follow him/me! He'll/I'll lead the way! XD**

**Laila: Bill Nye the Science Guy~!**

**Natsuka: Really Laila? !**

**Edit: FFFF- I hate how when sometimes I save, it makes me log back in, causing me to fucking lose all of the good work I did!**

**PS If you want me to make another crossover, feel free to PM me or write it in the form of a review -suggestive look-**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello! Right now, I should be working on the last chapter of my other fic, but... A writer's block For that story...**

**I also watched Paranormal activity 3~! :D Oh Toby~**

**PS Allen is about 10-11 (Around the age of when he turned Mana into an akuma). Also, he doesn't have the magical eye thingy, he only has the scar.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>-Tyki-<span>_**

Tyki was, of course, not interested in the new Noah. Of course not. Why would you think that? And he was NOT interested in the white haired youth with gray eyes and a scar on his face. You obviously read him wrong. Everybody does. Obviously.

Anyways, Tyki was going to go to a mining town with his vagabond friends. He placed on his thick glasses (He was in his white side with his hobo cloth on; you wouldn't be able to know if that's Tyki) and proceeded to walk out of the Earl's mansion, when suddenly, a white headed kid bumped into him! But on further inspection, he looked a bit like... Allen. Wait. It is Allen (Because there is obviously thousands of kids with white hair Tyki!).

The man grinned cheekly. "Oi Allen. What was that for?" he asked playfully. Allen, instead of responding, scrambled backwards until Tyki was a good five meters away**(0)**. Tyki looked at him with curiousity, wondering why he was acting like that.

"I-I-I'm s-so sor-ry mist-er!" He (Allen) stammered fearfully, cowering in fetal position. The portuguese man mentally smacked himself on the forehead when he remembered that Allen didn't know it was him. He stood up (Because impact with the small boy made him fall) and walked over to him slowly, not trying to cause the boy even more panic, but to no avail. Allen had saw the advancement and trembled.

"E-ED! FATHER! H-HELP ME!" He cried out in fear. Tyki stopped dead in his tracks and watched the short blond immediately jog up to the panicking child and pulled him into a calming and gentle hug. The portuguese man had never seen the blond act so kindly, even though he has know the teen for about nineteen hours. He didn't even know Ed could be kind.

"Shh... It's okay Allen... I'm here for you..." Ed whispered into the child's ear in a calming fasion, all the while rubbing his back soothingly, and after about three minutes, Allen's panic attack (?)(1) subsided. "You okay now?" he asked the out of breath Allen.

He nodded his head stiffly, before catching sight of hobo!Tyki (AKA Vagabond Tyki). His eyes widened when he realised who he was looking at and whom he bumped into. Quickly, he hid behind Ed and peaked out from behind his back. The two stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Allen shifted from one foot to another, a light blush on his face (Both from Tyki's intense staring and that Tyki is his crush).

Ed broke their staring contest by walking inbetween the two. "I just asked the Earl if Allen and I could tag along with you Tyki." Allen looked up at the taller-by-about-one-foot teen. How did he leave without him (Allen) noticing. Ed saw his confused looked and smirked mysteriously.

The mysterious looked disappeared as he stretched, yawning. "Well, let's go." he proceeded to walk out of the Earl's property (Before Sheryl decides to shoot them with a sawed off shotgun for being on his lawn /shot).

* * *

><p><em><strong>-normal (Meaning away from Tyki)-<strong>_

"E-Ed?" Allen began hesitantly. He was still a bit unnerved by the blond, and as a result, was a bit cautious around him. Ed looked up from his book to Allen. Said boy shifted nervously under his piercing golden stare. "C-can you... Tell me a story?"

Ed sighed and smiled at the [cute] boy. If Ed was someone else, he would have squealed. But he wasn't.

"Sure," he began, "ehem. Would you like to learn about the family?" he asked before actually starting. Allen nodded his head, a bit amazed that his new family has it's own story. "Okay. Noah is the ancestor of the original Noahs, and we are therefore called 'The Noah.' Noah had a very kind heart and even though he had a life that reflected how corrupted and ugly the humans were, he couldn't find it in him to resent them. He was pure and to God, he was different from all the rest of the human race. Noah had divided his memories into 13 different parts and implanted it into the 12 children that he had raised and his own son, Adam. He had also replicated 13 copies of his genes and implanted it into the 13 children.

"Before starting his plan, Noah placed the 13 children into the Ark he had created and battle between Noah and God lasted for two days and finally, it was Noah who won, but it was a close battle. Before God was erased though, he used the last of his energy to create the Innocence Cube. This Cube was given to an unknowing human who then fought Noah for half-a-day and was eventually killed, but the Cube that was with him then acted on its own and escaped from Noah and its destruction.

"Noah was very worn out by the end of the battles and using the last of his energy he completely enveloped Earth into darkness and recreated everything on Earth. The Ark was in a different dimension so it wasn't affected and when Earth finished its recreation, Noah's memories that were within the 13 children awakened and his will was carried out by those 13 children who were now in their teens.

"Every human has Noah genes in them, but 12 chosen humans have stronger Noah genes that will activate whenever it feels that Noah's first child, Adam, needs them(2)," he finished. Allen's mind was a bit blow, but he managed to ask Ed a question.

"Which Noah are you?" he kicked his legs back and forth.

"I'm the 15th," he plainly said. Allen's eyes widened.

"I thought you said there were 13 Noahs," he whined, not believing that his father was lying to him.

"You are correct and wrong at the same time. He divided his memories into 13 parts, but, he had to have some memories for himself. There are three things a person must have to be a person- a body, a soul, and a mind. Without some memories, you won't have a complete mind. So, he actually didn't make 13 parts, he made 14.

"You might be wondering where the 14th noah comes from. He had only appeared in the last generation- nobody knows where he came from-, sort of like me- I'm the second Pride; Noah himself was the first," Ed filled in the white headed brit.

They were left in silence. "... Wanna bother Tyki?" Ed asked.

* * *

><p>"soo... You came in here... To bother me?" Tyki asked as his eye twitched. Allen blushed and looked down, while Ed shrugged.<p>

"Basically," he sighed, "what are you playing?" he looked at him and his hobo- I mean, vagabond group.

"Poker," he answered simply, placing down a '25' chip. Ed perked up.

"Can I play?" he asked with puppy dog eyes. Allen decided to join in, mostly to show Tyki how cute he is/can be. He, like Tyki and Edward, liked to play a couple of games of poker.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**(1) I've never witnessed a panic attack before...**

**(2) I took parts of zenophobiaz's Heart of the Musician thing... Only parts! PS, you should read the story. It's really awesome~!**

**Review if you wanna get me more motivated! Come on! It's spring break!**

***Edit***

**Forgot-**

**(0) Allen lived on the streets. So... He is afraid of getting hurt by the people he always bump into.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Um... Yeah...**

_**I M P O R T A N T!** Go back and read the first two chapters! I added some things to it! Once reading them, you can read this chapter. :)_

**Juniperlei- Yup. It's going to be a bit AU (Every FanFic is basically AU). They're OOC on purpose (I'm not even going to attempt to make them IC)~ But that's because Allen is a bit nervous and Ed is a Noah -shrugs- and when I wrote the first three chapters, I was half asleep... But I got my sleeping habits in check now!**

* * *

><p>It was an interesting game to say the least. With all three (The others quite after the forth round) players cheating, accusions and wrestling happened after every round.<p>

The other three sweat dropped as they watched Tyki and Ed fight over who cheated. _Again_. For the _ninth_ time.

"You are obviously the cheater!" Ed cried out furiously, pointing an accusing finger at the Noah.

"I am a mere vagabond! You, on the other hand, are a scoundral and idiot! Therefore, you are the cheater!" Tyki hissed back.

"Your arguement does not make sense! You are a cheater, your arguement is invalid, and I will deny your idiotic reasons!" Ed looked away with a pointed glare at the wall. Tyki could have swore that he saw that part of the wall catch on fire, but that must have been his imagination.

Allen shifted uncomfortably and crawled over to the fuming blond.

Ed felt a tug on his sleeve and was brought out of his glaring contest with the wall. He looked down and spotted [cute, adorable] Allen.

"E-ed..." He began hestitately, "Can we get some food?" At that moment, Allen's stomach began to rumble. Loudly. Allen blushed with embarassment. Ed smiled at the child.

"Okay, okay," Ed chuckled and got up, but not before kicking Tyki in _that place_. And mind you, he used his automail leg. Allen gaped in shock at Ed and absentmindedly followed the blond out of the compartment, mind blown. Tyki, meanwhile, was curled up on the floor, cursing Ed and his hard leg.

* * *

><p>"And then-" Allen stuffed another biscuit into his mouth, "-the clown was like-" a donut this time, "-'oh no! Where are my-" he took a sip (More like a chug) of his water, "b-" he was cut off by Ed.<p>

"Look. I know I don't have many table manners, but you are extremely... Ungentlemanlike!" Ed cried out, a bit green in the face. Allen looked at him with an 'are-you-serious' look.

"Says the one who kicked a vagabond in the nuts," Allen mumbled under his breath and looked out the window to watch the rolling landscape. Ed, of course, heard him but decided to ignore his remark.

"Anyways, Tyki is on a mission. The Earl only told us to watch," Ed filled him in and looked out the window. A question popped into Allen's head.

"Then why is he playing poker?" he asked the blond.

"Because he's an idiot," Ed grinned widely and looked at Allen, "but soon he's going to be _your_ idiot." Get ready for it. One. Two. Three. Explosi-

"What are ya saying! Are ya on some kind of drug! Are ya going barmy? Do ya need some _mental_ help?" Allen yelled, as british accent coming out. While Allen was fuming, Ed was laughing his head off.

"Oh, that was classic!" Ed snickered as he watched Allen ranted nonstop, a bit red faced.

* * *

><p>Allen looked in amazement at the clean streets, sunny skies, and kind folk (not really). He and Ed were following Tyki from a distance, mostly to keep up appearances. And, you could say that they were back up.<p>

"So, what is he going to do?" Allen asked Ed. Atop of his head, he had a hat to hide his white hair and Ed had applied some make up to his face to hide the scar.

"He's going to retrieve something called 'innocence,'" Ed informed him. He noticed Allen's curious look, and explained deeper. "Innocence is something like your arm. I can't really explain it, except it is used to destroy The Earl's akuma."

Allen quirked his head. "Is that a bad thing, or a good thing?" Ed thought this over in his head for a second. As he thought, he scratched his head.

"Well, depends what side you are in- if you are with the Noah Family, that is a very bad thing, if you are with the Black Order, it is a good thing," he sighed and eyed Tyki who was talking to some locals, asking about anything unusual happening lately.

Allen looked down at the sidewalk sadly. "I'm sorry Ed. How can I get rid if the innocence? I don't want to cause trouble to the family..." Ed turned to him, and sighed.

"Allen, you aren't going to cause trouble for the family. In fact, it's good to have innocence. You can go under cover for us. And, I think The Earl might even assign us a mission reguarding the Black Order," he said thoughtfully. Allen felt his spirits lift and looked over to Tyki.

"Ed! Tyki's on the move," Allen pulled the Noah's sleeve and jerked his hand in Tyki's direction. A Ed vaguely thought about giving Allen subtle lessons, but decided to think over that when they were in a train again. They quickened their pace, but not to the point to become noticed. Tyki turned into an alleyway, and of course, they followed. When they reached the alleyway, Tyki was there waiting for them, arms folded over his chest.

"You guys took forever," Tyki smirked. The Portuguese man and Allen noticed Ed's eye twitch. Meanwhile, Ed was thinking about a certain Colonel Bastard back at Central Headquarters. Ed resisted taking out his frustrations on the portuguese man and turned to Allen.

"Allen, because Tyki is a _sadistic_ Bastard, you may want to turn away," he said tensely, slowly calming down from Tyki's cocky behavior.

Tyki scoffed. "I'm not _that_ messy." he glared at the brick wall on his left. Ed mumbled some words Tyki couldn't hear, and didn't want to hear, and motioned Tyki to get going. They followed him as he led them through a chain of streets, and when they arrived to their destination, Allen's head was spinning. Tyki looked over his shoulder and tossed out a 'stay here' and disappeared around the corner.

The two waited in silence until they heard people yelling and hints of a fight...? And as a bonus, the yelling and battling was coming their way. Oh joy. Ed pulled Allen behind a corner and they peeked out to watch two excercists and Tyki, whom's skin was ashy gray, appear from a random street.

Tease flew around Tyki as he calmly walked on the air. A smirk played on his lips as he took a drag of his cigarette. One exorcist had flaming red hair with a phantom of the opera styled mask on the right side of his face and a white gun in his hand. The woman had long, blonde hair and determined blue eyes and some kind of tool(A wrench?) that glimmered in the low light.

"Stop, akuma!" The woman yelled out, causing Tyki to smirk cockly. Instead of answering, he sent some tease to the woman's way, making the woman dodge around the multiple butterflies.

"You idiot! He's not an akuma!" The red head growled, firing out a round of bullets at Tyki. The portuguese man scowled and tried his best to avoid the bullets, which followed him around like mosquitoes. Tyki decided to let the bullet's nick his skin delicately, as to make the bullets stop following him.

"Well, aren't you a smart cookie?" Tyki grinned darkly. The blonde woman ran and jumped at the grinning Noah, whom's grin widened and darkened as she neared.

"Goddamn it! Stop running head long into things!" Mr. Redhead yelled a little bit too late. The woman screamed as Tyki grabbed her arm and dislocate it, a resounding crack echoing around. Tyki gather some tease and made them into his famous black sword.

He lashed out at the woman, causing a long gash oh her abdomen, which started to gush out blood. A few drops splattered into the ground, and her okay hand flew to her stomach and she fell back beside the red head.

"Winry, what did I tell you?" Mr. Red head sighed as he picked her up bridle style and vanished the next minute.

Once Tyki was sure they were gone, he grinned at Allen and Edward. He pulled out something from his sleeve, causing Ed to smirk along with him. The portuguese man tossed the glowing green thing to Ed, and he easily caught it. In a swift movement, Ed crushed it and the three watched the green dust float into the air.

Tyki sighed when the particles disappeared. "Man... I didn't get to have much fun with them that time..." he ran a hand through his hair. Ed tisked.

"Next time, you'll have to let me get that Winry girl."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Guess what! I learnt how to play the 14th's song on the piano! XD It sounds so beautiful... :'D and it's hard to play. :'D**

**Well, Winry is a excorcist, and she's with? guess who! XD**

**I'm pulling things out of my ass and typing it out... TT7TT The is absolute shit... So, how do you like the story so far? I'll starting the next chapter when I get... 4 reviews! So get reviewing! I don't care if it's a simple 'good chap.' to a complex and detailed review!**


End file.
